phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star Universe
: This article is about the game Phantasy Star Universe. For information about the series in general, see Phantasy Star Universe (Series). Phantasy Star Universe , often abbreviated as PSU, is an action role-playing game similar to the Phantasy Star Online games. It takes place in the same universe as the games of the Online series and the original series before it, but in a different star system called Gurhal. Like most of the PSO titles, PSU is playable in both a persistent, massively multiplayer online network mode and a full featured single-player story mode. Story The game takes place in the Gurhal Star System , which consists of three planets- Parum, Neudaiz, and Moatoob, as well as the GUARDIANS space station colony. Each planet has its own unique culture formed by its inhabitant races. Parum is more influinced by CASTs, Neudaiz by Newmans, Moatoob by Beasts, and the GUARDIANS colony by Humans, and all other races. Gurhal was filled with conflict amongst the different races. However, after the Final Conflict 100 years ago, a union was formed between the three planets. This led to the birth of the Allied Army and ultimately to peace for the Gurhal Star System. At the start of the game, Ethan Waber's father, a member of the GUARDIANS, died while on a rescue mission. His mother never got over his death and died shortly after giving birth to Lumia, Ethan's sister. He grew up bitter at the GUARDIANS, believing they had destroyed his life. On the eve of the ceremony, he raced over after work to pick up his sister and was hit by a limo. The passenger apologized and healed his leg using a TECHNIC. Before he could ask any questions, she rode away. Shortly after meeting up with Lumia, they had a run in with the middle Vol brother, who were all a group of thugs. He stole her mesta card and ran off. Ethan pursued the thief only to run into the other two Vol brothers. Just as an all-out fight was about to break out, a GUARDIAN named Leo appeared, scarring them away. Ethan was finally able to attend the cermony and was surprised to see that the one who had healed him was the Divine Maiden. A meteor shower has struck during the ceremony, and monsters called SEEDS were coming from the meteors and began attacking. Ethan was seperated from Lumia and was forced to ask Leo for help. Before they could do anything, a monster attacked and paralyzed the GUARDIAN. Ethan took his gun and killed the monster. Leo then gave him his equipment so he could fight his way through the base. During the battle, Ethan helped reunite the Vol brothers and saved a woman trapped under some rubble. The latter mistook him for a GUARDIAN, which caused him to change his outlook on the organization. Shortly after he and his sister were rescued, he joined the GUARDIANS. Three months later, he passed the final exam and became a GUARDIAN-in-training. He was paired with Karen Erra, a newman, and Hyuga Ryght, his rival from the academy. Together, they completed their first mission, which was to save a little boy who had trapped himself on his father's farm. Once they made it there, they found a giant RELICS site of a long-lost civilization, but they were attacked by a giant koltova before they could explore it.. Ethan recklessly allowed it to chase after him so Karen could shoot it. The koltova charged and dislodged the rock he was standing on, which ended up squishing it. Shortly afterwords, a man calling himself Dr. Dorson (actually named Warren Daren) contacted the group, requesting protection as he explored the RELICS' interior. Once they reached the core, they were attacked by a giant robot. They destroyed it and found that it was powered by a A-Photon. This upset Daren, because society has just recently re-discovered A-Photons and lately have been using it as a new modern technology. However, Darren concluded that A-Photons doomed the ancient civilization. He is scared that we will follow in the ancient civilization's footsteps with A-Photons and will doom ourselves as well. At that moment, several more robots awoke. Ethan was ordered to escort Daren to the exit. However, they were stopped by a CAST named Magashi and his group of Endrum Collective soldiers. When Daren refused to leave with them, Magashi activated some nanobots that were within his bloodstream, killing him. Before his death, Daren told Ethan that Magashi would destroy the world if not stopped. Ethan almost attacked the CAST in a fit of rage, but was stopped by the timely arrival of Karen, who allowed Magashi to leave with the doctor's body. This failure drove Ethan into a depression that caused him to lose interest in doing anything at all. Later, the group was assigned to guard a train carrying technology gathered from the RELICS site. They were accompanied by the Headmaster of the GUARDIANS-In-Training, Lucaim Nav, who wished to monitor Ethan and Hyguga's progress. Ethan and Nav were paired up and patroled the first few cars. While doing this, Ethan asked about his father, learning that had he lived, he might have suceeded Nav as headmaster. Just then, the train was attacked, with several monsters attempting to hack into the train's computer system. Ethan eliminated these monsters and fought his way to Karren and Hyguga. Together, they fought through the invaders back to Nav, encountering the Vol Brothers on the way. He, Nav, and Hyguga then went to secure the caboose while Karren watched over the incapacitated Vol Brothers. After the group had secured the caboose, Karren was attacked and knocked out by a smoke bomb. Ethan fought his way back to Karren, defeating the Vol Brothers along the way. He also encountered Alfort Tylor, leader of the rouges that had attacked the ship. Ethan engaged him in battle, but was easily defeated. Tylor spared him however, and escaped with half the cargo from the train. Soon after, Magashi boarded the train and amolished the group for their failure. Ethan stood up to him and was nearly stangled to death as a result. Magishi let go at the last minute, vowing that his next mistake would be his last. Following the train heist, Ethan began to personally train with Nav. One day, Ethan took his little sister shopping. When she saw his depression, she bought him a snythesizer kit to cheer him up. Immediatly afterwards, he along with Karren, Hyuga and 200 other GUARDIANS, was contractd to serve as bodyguard for the Divine Maiden on during a ceremony on Neudaiz. He foiled a assissination plot but was unable to prevent the assassin from escaping. His leg was hurt in the struggle, but was healed yet again by the Divine Maiden. After the ceremony, the Maiden's air car had crashed. Ethan, Karren, Hyuga, and Karren's adopted sister, Maya Shidow, set out to rescue the Divine Maiden. They arrived in time to save her from a pack of giant killer birds. The deed done, they all departed for the GUARDIANS Colony, except for Karren, who stayed to investigate her origins on Neudaiz. Three months later, Ethan and Hyuga were finally assigned to a replacement instructor. To Ethan's surprise, it was Leo, the GUARDIAN who he'd meet during the evacuation. Also accompanying them was Leo's own apprentice, Tonnio Rhima. He and Ethan took an instance disliking towards one another. They were assigned to look for a group of scientists who had gone missing. Their search took them to the planet Moatoob, which in turn led them to the Rouge's Hideout. Inside, he single-handliy defeated the Vol Brothers, who were serving as guards. When Tonnio ran off looking for Liina Sukaya, a childhood friend he had thought to have dissapeared, Ethan chased afted him. The two accidently ran into a trap however and were knocked out. Sometime later, they awoke to see Magishi making a deal with Tylor, exchanging gems for the A-Photons he had stolen. They were freed by Liina, who refused to believe that Tylor had kidnapped the scientists. To prove so, she led Ethan and Tonnio to Tylor's ship, where he was completing the transaction. Upon recieving the A-Photons, Magishi betrayed Tylor and unleased several giant robots to destroy all evidence of the transaction, rouges and GUARDIANS alike. Magishi underestimated Ethan's abilities however and he ultimatly destroyed them thanks to his skills and the timely appearence of Leo and Hyuga. Following the mission, he and Hyuga became full-fledged GUARDIANS. Immediatly after Ethan returned home, he was contacted by Maya, who informed him that Karren was missing. He hurried over to the Neudaiz GUARDIANS Branch, where he was informed that Karen was actually the twin sister of the Divine Maiden herself. Even more intriging, her kidnapper was none other than Lightmaster Dogishi, the Divine Maiden's own father. Ethan, Maya, Hyuga, and the Divine Maiden (disguised as Karen) tracked him to a secret temple. Hyuga fought off the guards while the others confronted Dogishi, who was about to sacrifice Karen's life in order to keep the Divine Maiden's magic powerful. The Maiden attempted to reason with her father, only to be killed by Dogishi in a fit of rage. When he saw what he had done, he went insane and summoned a giant mech, attempting to kill the group. Ethan defeated him and managed to save Karen, though was too late to prevent the Divine Maiden from dying. Some time later, he met Karen somewhere in the Neudiaz forest. Wanting to test his abilities, Karen challenged him to a duel. After a short fight, Ethan bested Karen and she declared him ready to be a GUARDIAN. She then revealed that she was quitting the GUARDIANS and would assume the guise of the Divine Maiden so as to continue to inspire hope for the people. Some time later, the SEED attacked the food storage area of the GUARDIANS Colony. Ethan, Leo, and Tonnio repealed them and managed to destory the monsters. While cleaning up, Ethan overheard headmaster Nav talking to the President of the GUARDIANS, Obel Dallgun, about an experiment. He confronted the two and was outraged to learn that the two had deliberately attracted the SEED in an experiment to learn the connection between A-Photons and the SEED. There, they learned that the SEED are attracted to A-Photons. Ethan even went as far as two refuse a mission ordered personally by the President, though he eventually relented. He, Maya, the CAST named Lou, and a Professor by the name of Taragi traveled to a new-found RELICS site on Parum, where they met up with Dr. Tomrain. They were attacked by Endrum Collection soldiers as well as the SEED who were guarding the site. Ethan, Maya, and Dr. Tomrain split off from the others and managed to activate a device that annihilated all the monsters within the RECLIS site. However, Dr. Taragi and Lou were captured by the Endrum Collective soldiers. Lou was eventually tracked to a desert on Moatoob. Ethan, Tonnio, Leo, and another Lou model went looking for her, only to be swept up in a massive battle that was taking place between Tylor's Rouges and the Endrum Collective. They continued to the area on foot and found Lou, who had become heavily damaged. Knowing that Lou carried knowlege intrical to the GUARDIANS and that time was running short, the group allied itself with the Rouges and traveled to Tylor's ship, the Landeel. They were found by Magishi, who attacked them in a giant Mech. Forced to fight on foot, and after a long battle, Magishi's ship was destroyed. An enraged Magishi engaged Ethan with sword in hand, but thanks to Tylor, Magashi was destroyed instead. On the Landeel, the damaged Lou bot's memory was saved and the CAST was deactivated. Ethan expressed disgust for what he saw as murder, but did not attempt to stop the deactivation. Afterwards, Headmaster Nav sends a message, telling the group thanks to Lou's memory, they were able to find a "confinement system", and that they needed Leo and Tonnio protect it, and calls Ethan back to the GUARDIANS colony, by the order of President Obel. Back at the Colony, Lou reveals that the ancient civilization and the SEED had fought in a war called the "Confinement War". The Ancient civilization had a completely heavy reliance on A-Photons, which attracted tons of SEED. Because of this, the ancient civilization used their only option, the "Confinement System". The confinement system had the ability to send all of the SEED in the solar system into an entirely different plane of distorted space, as long as all three confinement systems on each planet are activated. However, they can only be activated when all of the three planets are perfectly aligned- This is called, the "Unification Point". Two Confinement Systems have now been found by the GUARDIANS, but they could not find the third, so, the President decides to ask the Divine Maiden, now Karen, for help finding the third. The Divine Maiden has the power of divination, and since Karen took the role of Divine Maiden, she has the power of Divination as well. The President tried asking for help himself before, but was declined by Light Master Ritsu for being to dangerous. So, he orders Ethan to ask again, hoping that Light Master Ritsu's answer will change this time. Ethan travels to Neudaiz and asks Light Master Ritsu for permission for a Divination, but he is turned down as well. After hearing this, Karen comes in, and says that she will offer the Divination. In order for the Divination to be complete, she must be at the Sacred Grounds. First, they go through the woods to arrive at a Temple which finally leads to the Sacred Grounds. However, when they arriveat the temple, it has been overrun by the SEED. Karren explains that the Sacred Grounds have been overrun for a while, and that is why Light Matser Ritsu wished for the Divine Maiden not to go. After they clear out the temple, they arrive at the Sacred Grounds, where the divination takes place. During the divination, more SEED attack. In order for Karen to finish, Ethan and Lou drive off all the SEED in the area. Once they cleared out most of the SEED, Ethan and Lou return back to the Sacred Grounds. On their way, they find Magashi, revived by the SEED to kill Ethan. Yet again, Ethan and Lou defeat SEED-Magashi, and SEED-Magashi retreats. Ethan and Lou continue back to the Sacred Grounds, where Karen has finished her divination and falls to the floor. At this point, Light Master Ritsu enters the Sacred Grounds, asks Ethan to leave and never return, and takes Karen. Back at the GUARDIANS Colony, Headmaster Nav calls Ethan again. Now that all the Confinement Systems have been found, Ethan, Hyuga, Leo, and Tonnio are given the orders to guard Dr. Tomrain to Moatoob's Confinment system, and to defend the Confinment system until the Unification Point has begun. All of a sudden, Maya sends a message, asking for back-up. She has located Professor Taragi, the professor who went missing along with the Lou that was later found and had her memories transferred, in a sattelite in orbit outside the Gurhal System. When Headmaster Nav telled Maya that all GUARDIANS are peotecting the Confinement Systems, Hyuga offers to help her. Once Nav has finished his breifing, he tells Ethan that the President wants to see him again. The President informs Ethan than Karen was fully healed, and is okay. With his head cleared, Ethan now travels with Dr. Tomrain to Moatoob. Both, the GUARDIANS and the Alliance Millitary Army, composed mainly of CASTs, are protecting Moatoob's conefinement system. So, to get to it, Ethan and the others drive by tank lent by the Allied Army. Once there, Dr. Tomrain stays behind to activate it, while Ethan, Leo, Tonnio, and Lou defend it from the incoming SEED attacks. The Allied Army defends Area A, and the GUARDIANS will defend Area B. With Area A was cleared, Lou recieved a distress signal from Area B, saying that Captain Curtz, leader of the Allied Army, was requesting back up. However, orders from the GUARDIANS Headquarters were to abandon them. Ethan and the others decide to ignore it, and help out Captain Curtz, despite his harsh behavior towards GUARDIANS beforehand. At the point where the distress signal was coming from, they find Captain Curtz heavily injured,with all of his men dead. Captain Curtz tells them to leave, but they still tried to rescue him. A Dimmagolus, one of the most vicious creatures in the Kugu Desert, appears, and everyone defeneds themselves. After defeating the monster, hordes of SEED appear, attenpting to stop the Unification Point. However, Lou recives a message from Dr. Tomrain that the Unification Point is about to begin, and in a burst of light, all of the SEED in Gurhal are iradicated and sent away. Captain Curtz makes his appologies and the GUARDIANS return back to Dr. Tomrain, telling him that everything had succedded. Hyuga sends them a message and informs them that the satellite he and Maya are on is, in fact, a SEED nest, with more SEED being constantly born. Because it was out of orbit from the Gurhal System, it was spared by the Unification Point. Then, the connection ends with the two being attacked. Ethan returns to the GUARDIANS Colony and asks the President for reinforcements to save Maya, Huga, and Professor Taragi, however, he was denied. Also, the Allied Army will be attacking the Satelite, now dubbed as the HIVE, without any notice of there being anyone on it. The President cannot stop it, so Ethan sets out to find a ship and get on the HIVE before the attack starts. After asking Curtz, Tylor, and Light Master Ritsu for help and being declined by all of them, Tylor eventually comes around, letting him use his ship. Karen hears of Ethan's problem when he asks Light Master Ritsu for help, and sneaks onto Tylor's ship, the Landeel. Once lending them a type of shield to defend the ship, Karen reveals herself, and everyone- including Ethan, Karen, Leo, Tonnio, Lou, Tylor, Liina, and the Vol brothers join together to defeat the HIVE. Inside the HIVE, Tylor and his rogues keep watch over the ship to make sure they have a way back, and everyone splits up to find Hyuga and the others. Ethan and Karen find them, but suprised to see Professor Taragi turn into a SEED. After defeating the once Professor Taragi, he tells as his last words, that if they destroy the control room, they should be able to get rid of the seed once and for all. Lou's communicator unit comes in, telling Ethan that they had found all of the missing scientists, but that they were too late to save them. Lou also states that she and those that accompanied her are trapped in a room, and cannot unlock it from the inside. Ethan and Karen travel throughout the HIVE to find them, and Hyuga and Maya return back to the Landeel. On their way to rescue the others, Ethan and Karen become separated when a door comes between them. Lou informs Ethan that the Control Room is just up ahead, and that he can unlock all of the doors in there. Inside the control room, Magashi appears yet again to stop Ethan. He claims that he kidnapped Ethan's friends as bait, and an enraged Ethan battles Magashi in a one-on-one fight. He defeats Magashi, and frees everyone Everyone joins together, ready to leave the HIVE, when Magashi returns yet again, fusing himself with the control system, as Dulk Fakis. With the help of his friends, Ethan is able to defeat the Dulk Fakis. Now out of time, everyone flees the HIVE, just as the Allied Army attacks. Everyone celebrates on the Landeel, and Ethan notices Karen is missing. He walks around the Landeel to find Karen, and they hug, knowing that Gurhal is finally safe. Gameplay The player takes control of Ethan Waber throughout the story mode, and a custom character in extra mode. the player can add party members to his team as the story progresses, or party with other players online in online mode in order to complete missions that differ from the ones in the story mode. The extra and online modes have very little effect on the main story. Interface Phantasy Star Universe's interface has the Health bar and amount of experience needed for the next level up at the bottom-left corner, where your character's name and portrait is, as well as your level. Other party members will appear above yours, and you can have up to four members, including yourself. On the bottom right is a visual representation of your weapon, as well as the TECHNIC bar next to it. Above that, is what your weapon can do. For Melee and Ranged weapons on default controls, square will be shown to attack, and triangle for your Photon Art. Combat The combat is very similar to most dungeon crawlers. The game plays in the third-person, with the default controls being square for an attack, triangle is a Photon Art, which is similar to special move, circle brings up a menu that allows you to change weapons and use items, and X being to pick up or interact with items. The left control stick moves the player, and the right control stick moves the camera. Phantasy Star Universe offers a variety of different weapons, each varying in playstyle- Melee weapons include Saber, Twin Blades, Long Sword, Dagger, Twin Daggers, Spear, Claw, Twin Claws, Knuckles, and Double Blade. Ranged weapons include Handgun, Twin Handgun, Machine Gun, Rifle, Bow, Shotgun, Crossbow, and Cannon. Force Weapons include Wand and Rod. Elementals are also available, with Fire, Ice, Electric, Ground, Light, and Dark. These can be used for elemental attacks with ranged weapons, applying elemental attacks with melee weapons, or using TECHNICS with Force weapons. TECHNCS and Photon Arts uses, however, are limited, based on your TECHNIC bar. You can use Photon Arts and TECHNICS so many times before the bar runs out. Characters *Ethan Waber - the reckless protagonist of the story. He, along with fellow trainee, Hyuga, and trainer, Karen, travel across Gurhal in pursuit of the SEED. *Karen Erra - the young instructor who lost her mother at a young age. Despite being a newman unable to use techniques, Karen pushes herself to the limit daily in order to overcome this disability. *Hyuga Ryght - a new GUARDIANS recruit and rival to Ethan Waber. Hyuga has a tendency to flirt with any woman he comes in contact with, including Ethan's sister, Lumia. *Leo Berafort - a GUARDIANS member that often goes by the name Leo. He helps Ethan during the initial SEED attack on the GUARDIANS Colony. *Tonnio Rhima - the hotheaded member of the GUARDIANS. Despite his short stature, Tonnio is a full-grown beast. *Lou - a mass produced CAST model serving the GUARDIANS Investigation Division. Although she tends to restrain her emotions, she is able to connect with people on a personal level if she deems the action appropriate. *Maya Shidow - a member of GUARDIANS Research & Development, Maya is currently stationed at the Neudaiz branch. She also happens to be Karen's sister. *Lucaim Nav - the oldest surviving member of the GUARDIANS and current headmaster of the Training School. *Obel Dallgun - the current president of the GUARDIANS. Obel Dallgun has fond memories of once being in the line of duty. *Pete - a partner machine given to Ethan Waber after the young man graduated from GUARDIANS Training School. Pete is very reliable and helps Ethan stay on schedule, often devising unusual tactics in order to accomplish such a feat. *Lumia Waber - the naive younger sister to Ethan Waber. With their father missing and mother deceased, the Waber siblings had only themselves to look after each other. *Kanal Tomrain *Fulyen Curtz *Renvolt Magashi *Kou Taragi *Dr. Dorson *Hal *Kalam Ryme *Remlia Norphe *Mirei Mikuna *Dohgi Mikuna *Izuma Rutsu *Alfort Tylor *Liina Sukaya *The Vol Brothers Items Weapons Armour Other Items Techniques Enemies Random Encounters Unique Encounters Epilogue The story is continued in the game's expansion pack, Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus. Achievements The Xbox 360 version of Phantasy Star Universe was released with winnable achievements, totaling to a maximum of 1250 gamer points (henceforth referred to as G). All of the achievements are self explanatory and will be completed naturally as the game is finished. Please note that the official servers have been closed, therefore rendering the Ambition of the Illuminus DLC achievements as no longer obtainable. DLC Achievements External links *Official English site (Wayback Machine) *Official Japanese site Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Universe (Series) Category:Phantasy Star Universe Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox 360 games